


sweet sunshine

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: The Ruin [19]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, World of Ruin, sunrise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-22 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Iris and Aranea watch the second sunrise together.





	sweet sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> For rarepairweek's prompt: sky.

First day, Iris doesn’t make it to Lestallum. Still up at Meldacio HQ, she doesn’t even see the King before he returns to his City. But the sun rises—after ten years of the empire’s taint—and Aranea sleeps through it.

She wakes early, before morning. Aranea’s never been much of a dreamer, but when Biggs and Wedge tell her the sun had risen, she wonders if it is a dream. Iris swore up and down her MIA pretty king would save them, but Aranea’s a touch and taste kinda gal.

When she sees the sun, she’ll believe it.

So she hops up onto the tallest building—an apartment that houses most of the Niff refugees. It’s not a distinction that means much, anymore, but lots of things lose their meaning during the literal apocalypse. Kinda funny, in a depressing nihilistic sorta way.

Aranea spreads herself as some offering to the promised sun.

Waits—waits, and then—she thinks that the sky lightens in that pre-dawn way. That softer shade of dark that was the empire before the Chancellor. It’s then that Iris arrives.

Face lined with road grime as much as old scars, she’s still the most beautiful person Aranea’s ever seen.

Iris lies beside her. Warm and musky with sweat. Aranea stretches lazy to pet over the shaved side of her undercut. Neither say a word, eyes fixed on the sky that is a second home to Aranea. (She’s had so many: the sky was her one constant, before the sun went out.)

Morning comes. First, a lighter shade of darkness, blueblack, then a streak of purple, followed by pink. Iris shakes with silent tears as the sun rises, and Aranea pulls her close—they’ll have a future to talk about, after all. A life to build (rebuild) but maybe she can hang up her lance. Maybe she wants to. This is a new beginning, if ever a thing existed.

But for now, she holds her love close, and rejoices in that sweet sunshine against her skin.


End file.
